facebooknationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Arcadian Self-Defense Force (ASDF)
The Arcadian Self-Defense Force (ASDF) is the land, naval and air warfare of the Kingdom of Arcadia. The ASDF are confined to the territories of Royal Arcadia and not permitted to be deployed abroad. Even under these constraints Royal Arcadia has developed technologically very advanced defense capabilities. Despite the informal limit that sets Arcadian defense expenditure to about one percent of GDP. Royal Arcadia is unique in Royalist Kingdom for its social system and constitution, which completely focused on military training and excellence. Its inhabitants were classified as Arcadians. Arcadians underwent the rigorous agoge training and education regimen, and Arcadian Royal Grenadiers (Royal Grenadier Corps) are widely considered to be among the best in battle. Therefore, Arcadia's reputation as a land-fighting force is unequaled through the Royalist Kingdom. Although Royal Arcadia it is a major diplomatic and economic power within the Royalist Kingdom, and one with a historical reputation of military aggressiveness, Royal Arcadia resists the development of armed forces with a military capability for military power projection. Accordingly, the ASDF maintains an exclusive defense-oriented policy, nonetheless, has developed technologically very advanced defense capabilities. Furthermore, the entire equipment and training is derived from the Royal Armed Forces (RAM) that is the main military body of the Royalist Kingdom and the main defense of the Kingdom as a whole, furthermore, the ASDF are just being considered as a sub-branch of the entire military and without a proper offensive capability. The ASDF are under control of the Royal War Office, subordinate to the First Minister of Arcadia. Although highly trained and fully qualified to perform the limited missions assigned to them, the ASDF are small, understaffed, and underequipped for more extensive military operations. Its activities are confined to disaster relief and limited peacekeeping efforts. The Arcadian Self-Defense Force (ASDF) relies heavily on high-tech weapons systems designed and manufactured in''' Royal Arcadia and professional ground elements. Structure The First Minister is the commander-in-chief of the Self Defense Forces. Military authority runs from the First Minister to the cabinet-level Minister of Royal War Office. The First Minister and Minister of Defense are advised by the Chief of Staff of the Joint Staff Council, consisting of the Vice Chief of Staff. The Chief of Staff is a 4-star General or Admiral, is the highest-ranking military officer in the Arcadian Self Defense Forces and the Operational Authority over the Arcadian Self Defense Force, with directions from the Prime Minister through the Minister of Defense. The Chief of Staff would assume command in the event of a war, but his or her powers are limited to policy formation and defense coordination during peacetime. The chain of Operational Authority runs from the Chief of Staff of the Joint Chiefs of Staff to the Commanders of the several Operational Commands. The service Chiefs of Staff have administrative control over his or her own service. Organization *'''ASDF Royal Security Committee. *'ASDF Royal Security Council.' *'ASDF Administrative' *'ASDF ''''Personnel Command (PERSCOM)' *'ASDF Navigation Command''' (NAVCOM) *'ASDF 'Colonial Military Administration *'ASDF 'Unified Ground Command (UNICOM) *'ASDF 'Astrophysics *'ASDF' Medical Corps (MEDCORPS) *'ASDF' Royal Engineering Corps (ENGCORP) *'ASDF' Logistical Corps *'ASDF' Test and Evaluation Corps *'ASDF' Ordnance Committe'e' *'Royal Office of Military Intelligence' (OMI) *'Royal Office of Investigations' (OI) *'Royal Grenadier Corps' *'Ground Special Warfare (GSW)' *'Royal Gurkha Corps ' Role Arcadia's Basic Policy for National Defense stipulates the following policies: *Maintaining an exclusive defense-oriented policy. *To avoid becoming a major military power that might pose a threat to the world. *Ensuring civilian control of the military. *Maintaining security arrangements with the Royalist Kingdom *Building up defensive capabilities within moderate limits. *Strict limits on arms exports. Having renounced war, the possession of war potential, the right of belligerency, and the possession of super weapons, Royal Arcadia held the view that it should possess only the minimum defense necessary to face external threats. Within those limits, the Self-Defense Forces Law of 2023 provides the basis from which various formulations of ASDF missions have been derived. The law states that ground, maritime, and air forces are to preserve the peace and self-determination of the nation and to maintain national security by conducting operations on land, at sea, and in the air to defend the nation against direct and indirect aggression.